


It made me think of you

by ModeAndMotive (ThistlesAndRoses)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But like only a little bit, Chapter Titles Are Lyrics, Denial of Feelings, Existential Crisis, Falling In Love, Gabriel is afraid of his feelings, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multi, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, POV Gabriel, Poor Gabriel, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, if your bothered enough maybe youll find out my playlist, legal terminology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistlesAndRoses/pseuds/ModeAndMotive
Summary: The Archangel huffed irritably, before giving the instrument an accusatory look.“Traitor.”The harp sat innocently under his gaze.----The Archangel Gabriel tries to keep himself from thinking about the object of his affections to no avail, and the entirety of creation tries to get him to quit pining and do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1: Someone send me an Angel to lend me a halo

Gabriel’s harp was out of tune.

For the first time since creation the harp, instead of producing the sweet and soothing notes, rang out sour and horrible as though the ethereal strings of starlight **[1]** were being strangled into knots. 

The Archangel huffed irritably, before giving the instrument an accusatory look. “Traitor.”

The harp sat innocently under his gaze.

Gabriel had hoped to distract himself from his thoughts for quite some time, he had tried to organise the strange bits of paper Aziraphale had been giving him for what felt like an age **[2]** but the paper would simply dance coyly away from his fingers.

He had tried tending to the collection of lilies that occupied his quarters **[3]** , but each mischievous plant had simply waggled at him knowingly.

Gabriel’s last chance of distraction was his trumpet and harp. The trumpet upon being blown into gave off a wretched sound and then acted as though it wasn’t misbehaving.

From the couch where Gabriel was sitting, hiding his eyes deep within the palms of his hands he continued to mutter about his traitorous, spoiled, meddling, no-good possessions.

Letting out a tired sigh he fell back to lie completely upon the couch and stared upwards through his fingers at the dark ceiling and its swirling galaxies. **[4]**

Gabriel had retreated to his quarters with the excuse of getting some sleep, a luxury the Archangel rarely indulged in, but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

He stared into Creation and watched stars being born and dying within the same breath, planets turning and colliding. Soon the pressure in his chest abated, easing its grip on his ethereal being.

Slowly he let down his guard and became lost in the sight, his mind soon began to wander.

_I wonder if they like stars. Did they help hang the moon and stars? Or were they on Earth painting the sunsets and diving in the sea’s depths? Where were they when light was first breathed into the Milkyway? Did their eyes crinkle up in joyous laughter at the sight?_

He was finally broken from his reverie when a particularly violent and bright supernova went off causing the asteroid field two light-years away to wobble. **[5]**

Realizing that he was very thoroughly not distracted and was very much on the train of thought he was trying to avoid Gabriel groaned in frustration.

There was nothing to it. If nothing in heaven could distract him then maybe Earth would do the trick.

With his resolve strengthened the Archangel Gabriel miracled himself away from heaven and left behind his room of traitors.

A lily shivered, laughing as he went.

\--

**[1]** being made before the Earth’s creation the harp was not made of anything of earth. It shone a celestial and bright silver with its strings being made from shimmering starlight. Gabriel was quite proud of the fact that of all the angels in heaven his harp was the only one adorned in purple lilies.

**[2]** Unbeknownst to Gabriel, Aziraphale thought that seeing a tall, imposing man like the Archangel fiddling around with small, delicate postage stamps was quite amusing. The fact that Gabriel also found fascination and wonder in the small pieces of art also encouraged Aziraphale to continue collecting them to give to the Archangel. Despite everything, Gabriel was still Aziraphale’s brother after all.

**[3]** Having had a hand in the creation and design of these specific flowers caused Gabriel to develop a soft spot for them. Of course, the spoiled little things knew that he had a soft spot for them and exploited the fact ceaselessly.

**[4]** Gabriel enjoyed watching the Universe. One would think that having helped put up countless stars in the sky and painting a thousand galaxies would have made him sick of the sight. Though that may have been true for a couple members of the Holy Host it wasn’t the case with Gabriel who had lovingly chosen every colour and light in a time when he was younger and more naïve.

**[5]** It was nothing too violent but the movement and the flash of blue light that served to remind him of a pair of eyes where he’d seen that exact shade of blue.


	2. And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete

St. James Park was empty. It was 2 in the morning and anyone out in the cold winter morning would have been deemed thoroughly mad.

This did not phase the Archangel who stood next to the frosty pond, panting harshly through his nose.

Despite the fact that the early London air was freezing and the fact that Gabriel was clad in nothing save for his jogging outfit, steam billowed off his frame.

Mouth shut firmly tight the Archangel screamed in the back of his throat in a very dignified manner. **[1]**

Having finished with his small fit he stared down at his own feet and had simply muttered a disheartened, “Traitors...”, before collapsing on a nearby bench.

Gabriel had not, in fact, intended to be in St. James Park at all. He had actually been jogging around Soho for the last hour or so trying to keep his mind occupied when he found himself lost in thought again.

Running past one of Soho’s familiar streets had got him to start thinking. He thought about how the world hadn’t ended, and how it was all Aziraphale and the Demon Crowley’s fault.

He thought about how he had agreed with Michael that Aziraphale had to be punished, how the fire had been hot and his stomach had felt like lead and he didn’t know what was going to happen now cause the plan failed and there had always been a plan, but now what?! **[2]**

He thought about the look in Aziraphale’s eyes after the trial and Gabriel’s being twisted and tangled itself into something wrong. He stopped thinking about his brother.

Instead, he moved onto thoughts about work. He thought about all the trouble that was caused after the Armageddon-That-Wasn’t, all the Angels that had been told to stand down and all the Damned (and Not-so-Damned) paperwork that followed soon after. The tension was running high in the Kingdom of Heaven.

Gabriel had been left to deal with most of the paperwork as the Archangel who had been put in charge of this particular heavenly escapade. **[3]**

This, of course, meant piles upon piles of paperwork, with Angels having to be told to stand down and resume normal work, but many members of the Heavenly Host were restless. They had been ordered to resume work but what were they working towards now that Armageddon had been officially cancelled?

With so much paperwork that needed to be done, it was only natural for the Archangel to wish for life to get back on track as soon as possible. So, a select committee had been needed, direly. **[4]**

Without asking the standing committee of Archangels their opinion, Gabriel had soon begun executing a plan to make everything go back to normal as soon as possible. **[5]** And that began with contacting the Prince of Hell, Beelzebub.

\--

 **[1]** This, of course, means that it was the least dignified thing to do in the world. Meaning that the Archangel “God is my strength” Gabriel, one of the highest-ranking of the Heavenly Host, was acting like an utter child, who was trying to ignore a prominent “problem”.

 **[2]** The entire ordeal had put everyone in both Heaven and Hell in an incredibly awkward position where they weren’t quite sure what they were working towards anymore. Unlike humans with their short life spans and free will, Angels and Demons didn’t exactly have the luxury of mortality. As far as the Ethereal and Occult beings knew they could live indefinitely which made having a goal to work towards, a purpose in their cyclical lives incredibly important. Now that Armageddon, their “goal”, their “Plan”, was gone many were left panicked and with varyingly severe existential crises.

 **[3]** Whilst Gabriel wasn’t the leader of heaven, that honour belonged to God, The Almighty Herself, he was among the Angels in charge of Heaven’s smooth and steady management. During certain projects, certain Archangels took charge in order to split the workload, whilst during others, they worked collaboratively together.

 **[4]** A select committee in this case created specifically to get everything back on track and back to normal. Gabriel was not at all fixated on getting things back on track because of his dire fear of change. Or the anxiety that breaking from routine created within him. After living a certain way for almost the entirety of one’s existence and then having it all changed and taken away can have extremely negative effects on one’s psyche.

 **[5]** It is worth noting that Gabriel does not normally make the best plans. This can be clearly seen and demonstrated in the way that he handled speaking to the Virgin Mary. The poor girl nearly fainted. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that people enjoy the story so far! First time writing for this fandom so I'm still working out the kinks.


End file.
